guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Celestial Horror
Things to test * Verata's Sacrifice/Blood of the Master. I assume they would work, but nothing explicitly says Celestial Horror are undead allies (they just have health decay and look identical to flesh golems). **Blood of the Master does heal the Celestial Horror * Signet of Creation - instead of being animated or created, Celestial Horror are "summoned". I wouldn't be surprised at either outcome. -PanSola 16:30, 9 May 2006 (CDT) * Do they become neutral and aggressive like regular minions when they die? * Do they count towards the minion limit? * Whereabouts are they summoned, assuming no corpse is needed to summon? **They are summoned and appear from directly under the caster. *Unlike other minions, the Celestial Horror does not follow the caster, but can move from battle to battle if it's close enough. How close is close enough? **Close enough is about 3/4 of a radar close, IIRC. And since when do regular minions become 'neutral and agressive' when they die? :::Um, regular minions have ALWAYS turn neutral and aggressive when the Master dies. - PanSola who cannot save stuff while logged in. : I was recently running this place with 2 hero Jagged MMs, rit and henchies...and ended up with a Celestial Horror somehow? However, the party did NOT appear to gain the bonuses from it. * I noticed that sometimes this creatures gets assigned to another party member who may not have a necromancer primary or secondary. My guess is that if you have the maximum number of minions (lets say you have 10) then you summon a Celestial Horror, that will be assigned to another member of the party. --Jasminethetender 15:39, 19 March 2007 (CDT) Category:Research needed ::::From what i understand there is no way a celestial horror sould of been summoned because heroes cannot gain celestial skills. Disparency? Under Celestial Servant it says that only one servent may be summoned at a time, like the Flesh Golem. But under Celestial Horror it says if your runnning a curses build, you may only be able to summon 2 or 3. Can you summon more than one? :I think the intent of that note was to remind you that, if for some reason, you're running minion skills with a non-death stat build, don't forget it counts against the limit. And I think you meant "discrepancy". :No rank in Death magic means that you can "support" less minions. If your read the discrition of death magic you would read something like "For each 2 ranks in death magic you can control 1 more minion". So with an basic of 2 (with 0 death magic) to a max of 10 (with 16 death magic) minions at a time. But since you can only control 1 Celestial Horror at a time (summoning another will kill the present one) There is no nead to get any rank in death magic but if you want to control more minions you have to raise the ranks in Death Magic. --OMEGA-ThundeR 07:49, 15 March 2007 (CDT) Health What is the amount health gained? in the first lines there stands +25 health and a few lines under it 24 health. Wich one is it? --[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 10:12, 18 March 2007 (CDT) Notes Would somebody kindly explain this note? Especialy the last two sentences: *''They do have a bond to you and count towards your minion total. This means that you can heal them like any other minion with Blood of the Master etc., and summoning one Celestial Horror when you have maxed out your minion total will kill another minion. This is particularly important if you're using a Curses build against Shiro Tagachi with no or few ranks in Death Magic, because you will be able to control only two or three minions. Like Flesh Golems, you can only control one at a time. '' Zulu Inuoe 22:26, 4 January 2008 (UTC) :While the note does drift away from its original point, it's basically saying that they act as having another Flesh Golem skill, but unlinked. -- (Talk) ( ) 22:29, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Energy and Health gained Should it be mentioned that the energy and health you gain is stolen from the enemy the horror is attacking? I can upload an image if needed --Ipo 21:42, 5 March 2008 (UTC) Here's proof. --Ipo 21:50, 5 March 2008 (UTC) OoU Now I'm wondering if this minion is affected by Order of the Undead. That'd be pretty cool... Anyway if anyone could find out it would be appreciated. Ty.